


Twist

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [15]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Microfic, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ash after Shorter’s death.





	Twist

I never thought it would come to that, but it did. Your brain scrambled by those evil bastards, you begged me to kill you, to take your life; my hands trembled, but I did it.

And now you’re dead, I’ve lost the guy I loved – and I have to get vengeance.


End file.
